Bianca's Rebirth
by Daughter Poseidon
Summary: Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades, Lord of the Underworld, big sister of Nico, Hunter of Artemis has died and is now reborn into a daughter of Aphrodite. She meets Nico and regains her former life's memories...
1. Chapter 1

_Bianca's Rebirth_

_Chapter 1: Your Life is about to Change_

If you are one of us, and you realize it, it's not a long time before _they_ realize it too and _they_come after you. When _they_come after you, your life automatically changes. It's a big change. Bigger then moving house and moving away from your best friend who's your neighbour. Bigger then moving from your school while everyone is moving to the secondary division in that school and you moving to another school where everyone has their friends from primary. Bigger then you being the new student with no friends and everyone is in their gangs and packs already.

Let me tell you about the day my life changed.

My name is Bianca. I am twelve years old. I have long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. For my whole life I believed that I had one parent, my dad and I was adopted.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: I find out "the truth" and escape_

On my twelfth birthday, my dad told me the truth. I wasn't adopted and I had a mom who left twelve years ago when I was still a baby. I couldn't believe it. I thought he was lying, perhaps telling me a story. I couldn't believe it when he said it was all true, every bit of it. I thought I was dreaming and pinched myself. 'Owww'

My dad smiled at me with tears in his eyes. 'I know it's hard to believe, but it's true.'

'Who's my mother?' I asked. My dad looked far away. 'An Olympian,' I frowned, confused. 'An athlete?' 'No,' my dad said. 'A Greek goddess of Mount Olympus.' I couldn't believe it. My mom was a goddess! 'What did she look like?' 'Her eyes changed colour every minute, and her hair colour was different every day, from brown to blonde. My head spun. 'So who am I?' 'A demigoddess- half human, half goddess.'

Right at this moment, a loud snort came from outside. My dad's face turned pale. "We have to move- _now_!" "NOW?" I groaned. He nodded, "Now". We ran into my dad's study. There was a glowing blue triangle on the way, which I always thought was a decoration. "Touch it." my father instructed. I widened my eyes as suddenly the floor below me shifted and broke. I landed onto a white mattress worn with age. My father gazed down at me. "Run straight head until you reach a ladder". "Find a blue symbol which is called a Delta and press it." "It will lead you to camp". My mind spun with questions. "WHAT camp?" I asked. He hesitated. "WHAT camp?" I repeated. He stared at me, his eyes filled with love and pain. "They'll explain everything." "They?" I asked. "They" he replied. "Who's they?" I asked. He gazed at me. "You'll know". "How about you?" I asked. 'Not me' he said. "But.." "No buts, Bianca" . "But..". I repeated. "_Dad_!?" I was interrupted as the loud snort got closer and closer. He looked fearful. "Go now!" he said, the cracks fixed itself. But right before the cracks disappeared, he vanished and disappeared for a second and I heard him running and then coming back and tossing suitcases and a backpack at me.

Yeah. I know. How do the cracks fix themselves? Magic. I guess and BTW she's in the labyrinth and I mean THE labyrinth.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- Escape to "camp" and also,- NICO!_

I gritted my teeth and ran and ran and I dragged my suitcases until I felt my heart was going to burst. I put my hand on the wall to catch my breath and accidentally made my hands slide on to a glowing blue symbol. I turned and stared at it impatiently. I then remembered I had to touch it and touch it I did. The symbol disappeared and a staircase appeared. I stumbled backwards because of my suitcases and hit my head. I moaned in pain.

As I got up I saw a pale-skinned boy with messy, shaggy hair that my best friend Abigail would have described as "_just_ got out of bed" looking at me and holding out his hand as if to help me up.

He helped me up with my suitcases and then bit his lip and resumed twirling a sword. I stared at him, fascinated and drawn towards him at the same time. "Ummmmm?" I interrupted, trying to break the silence and awkwardness. He looked up and immediately his brown eyes lit up as his brown eyes met my clear blue ones. "_Bianca_!" He ran over and hugged me. I was puzzled cause I was _certain_that I never met him before.

The boy stopped hugging me as he realized my tenseness. He kicked a rock angrily and caused it to bound into the sea which made a group of girls rise up from the sea and chatter angrily and start soaking the boy with water as he complained loudly. I chuckled while staring at them, astonished. They saw me and stopped soaking the poor boy with water. They smiled at me and dove in the sea again.

"It's not fair", he complained. 'Not even my own sister recognizes me!" he complained. I reeled back , stunned. 'Your _sister_?" I croaked out. He looked up at me sadly, wearing a mournful expression on his face.

He shook his head and suddenly slapped his forhead. "_Where_are my manners?" He bowed down to me. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, King of Ghosts and Ambassador of Pluto _at your service_. I shook my head, dazed. How did this _mere_"Nico" boy get so many names and titles? I thought. I smiled. "I'm Bianca, Daughter of…my mom" I finished lamely.

"Do you know who you are?" Nico said. I beamed, showing my perfect teeth. "A demigoddess" Nico gave me a stunned expression. _"HOW_..." he said, but I interrupted him. "My dad told me." I said quickly. Nico gave me a sad smile. "You _really_don't know!?" He glared at the sky. "_What _do you _want _from me!? " He yelled. I stared at him as if he was mad or crazy and stepped back. Nico let out a sigh, "Bianca,' he chose his words carefully."You were reborn from another person", I reeled back stunned. "Who was I before?' He sadly looked away from me and avoided my gaze. "You were Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades and Hunter of Artemis. "_Hunter_?" I asked. I felt confused. Nico stared at me penetratingly. "And, do you know who you also were?" "Who was I before?" I asked in a mere whisper, staring at the floor though I already knew the answer from the beginning of his rant that had just ended.

I fell back stunned as a whirling mass of colours appeared in front of me. A voice in my head murmured _the memories of your past life_. With a ZAP, my eyes glowed gold and remembered everything that happened. I spread my arms wide for a hug and beamed "Nico!" Nico's eyes lit up again. He ran straight into my arms, giving me a bear hug, after a while of enormous several nonstop bear-hugging, Nico straightened himself. "I'll show you around camp", he offered, his hand out while his eyes were twinkling. I smiled. "Okay", I said. The last time I had been here was when the Hunters stayed at camp. The only places I had been to were the mess hall and Cabin Eight, the Cabin of Artemis. With that he took me around camp.

Author's note- I'll try to update as soon as possible. I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Camp

After a while of bear hugging, Nico straightened himself and straightened his rumpled black clothes which got rumpled by hugging. 'I show you around camp' he said. He turned back from me and started walking which I guess was in the direction of this 'camp'. Then, he stopped and turn backed to look at me which I was so surprised I almost fell backwards and then slipped on a stone and _then _actually fell down and scabbed my knees which made me blush in embarrassment. He also scanned his eyes at the clothes I was wearing and gaped. "What's wrong with my clothes?" I snapped moodily hating him staring at me like most boys seemed to do when they see my beauty. "Nothing's wrong with your clothes, dear sister" said Nico cheerfully. I took a swung at his head for his cheek and Nico grinned happily although his head was just swung at by me. "Anyway", he said, "since you're, no, actually we're children of Hades we are pretty much known as Goths. I groaned.

He then took me to the Hades Cabin which I thought was grey and dismal and ugly because of its Gothish appearance of a windowless cabin made of solid obsidian, with heavy columns and torches that burned green like Greek fire which I just found out was a substance that couldn't be put out by water and burned twenty-four hours a day and also the ccabin had a creepy looking skull over the door with creepy hollow eyes. and that it was constructed after the war which he explained was the great prophecy of a certain black-haired green-eyed boy which made me remember of a certain Peter Johnson who I now thought was kind of cute. As we entered the Hades Cabin, he made me take a shower and change into a black t-shirt and black jeans and tie my hair with a black hairband. I felt furious, that my cheerful little brother who turned into a grumpy old Goth who once became cheerful again just because he met me, or, saw me again was practically ordering me around. Nonetheless, I took a shower and it made me feel, well, dead and then changed into those horrible black clothes.

Then we passed multiple cabins, one with green grass on the roof, one that was gold and made me feel hotter and even more guilty of the fact that I listened to Nico about wearing black clothes. Then I felt really hot so I stomped back to my cabin and changed back to my blue and white checked shirt with a purple skirt. Then Nico finally caught up to me and said "Woah, Bianca, woah" he said, "You're a children of HADES now" he said as if emphasising the Hades. I groaned and started changing back into my black clothes, wait, wait wait, my, no no no, that will never do the ugly horrible despicable black clothes. I nodded my head in satisfaction and started changing back then I remembered how hot I felt. I was about to complain when Nico said seriously 'Bianca, you're a child of HADES now, he said as if emphasising the Hades again. 'You're pretty much a Goth now and BTW, I'm wearing black " he continued as I glared at him and wore black just to get him to shut up. But before I walked out the door, my clothes miraculously transformed into my lovely sweet light blue and white checked shirt and purple skirt that was miraculously lighter than those unamazing ugly despicable black clothes. I turned around and smirked at him as he glared at the sky.

Then I walked faster to where we were, the uglyish looking, hot, burning, bright blingy gold cabin and then walked past one that was long and low building that I glanced at. Transfixed, I walked closer and then heard the roar of an ocean and looked behind me thinking that the sea was behind me, but of course, it wasn't. I heard someone swear in surprisingly, Ancient Greek, which surprisingly, I understood. The door was opened and then a wave of water gushed out and hit me and Nico and I shrieked in surprised as I got soaked and so did a girl with a ugly-looking forever scrunched up pig-liked face. I almost laughed at her expression and then she turned round at me looking mad and looking like she was gonna kill me I just gasped. She glared at me and I found a spear at my throat. "Never laugh at me again Barbie doll" she sneered. I suddenly quickly said in response (and lied) "I wasn't laughing". "Yeah right" she said, but her eyes sort of glazed over for a moment. She shook her head and said, "Don't charmspeak me, you little witch". I almost yelled at her and I felt my cheeks were burning but controlled myself. "Calm down, Bianca, calm down" I thought. I heard the girl who imitated me "Calm down, Bianca, calm down" her voice inaccurately high-pitched which didn't sound like me at all. I glared at her and sneered at him and I felt her face falter and her grip lessen but in my head I was thinking How on earth had she managed to practically read my mind but then regained my composure and ignored her and sauntered off and turned back and ran off giggling and laughing heartily and raucously as another bigger, wetter, wave of water managed to soak her.

Nico chuckled quietly and we ran off towards a big temple looking house called ironically, the Big House.

Author's Note- Next chapter is when Bianca re-meets Chiron and gets claimed. Reviewers, please review. Why? 'Cos you should since this is the longest chapter evah! (and P.S. you should be grateful and I swear i'm not self-centered i promise)


End file.
